muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saturday Night Live
Puppet on Katy Perry's show A puppet appeared on yesterday show's Digital Short (Katy Perry/Robyn) and some Internet rumours has been claiming that it was in fact the original Scred from "The Land of Gorch." Is there more information available that verifies the information or it is just some puppet created for the Digital Short and with no relation with the Muppets? -- User:EnekoR 07:15, December 11, 2011 :I've uploaded screen grabs of the puppet in question. While it is a little Scred-like, it is not Scred. -- Nate (talk) 15:38, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, not in the least. It's not impossible that it was reused from some Creature Shop project (like the ''Flintstones), but it could just as easily be something new from someone else. I wish Scred would make a comeback, but this wasn't it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:06, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Two versions of Jason Segel's Monologue *Just noticed there are two different versions of Jason Segel's monologue. One has Gonzo says "Well... lifts a bag up, and Camilla pops its head out I guess the cat's out of the bag. Time to go back in the bag,"(transcript) while the one on NBC and Hulu has Gonzo says, "The Chicken is out of the bag" and Camilla shakes out of the bag on her own. So I'm guessing the video was with the pre-broadcast audience and the joke was tweaked later on. I just want to be sure if that is ok to note before adding it. -- Steven 10:46, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Cookie Monster hosting SNL??? What's this about Cookie monster auditioning for SNL??? I heard it on CNN this morning! -- user:Rnazar : Sesame Street viral videos. -- Zanimum 02:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Avenue Q There was an Avenue Q reference in the latest episode of SNL (complete with knockoff puppet). Is that worth putting here, or is Avenue Q too far removed to be listed? — Joe (talk) 18:52, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :It's not an actual Muppet reference, so no. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:42, 14 January 2009 (UTC) King Telly-Tut I'm trying to figure out whether this reference belongs on this page or another page ... * A sketch from Season 30 of Sesame Street features Telly, as "King Telly-Tut," singing about his triangle-loving Egyptian ancestor in a musical number which parodies Steve Martin's famous "King Tut" routine from the SNL episode he hosted on 4/22/1978. It's a great parody, BTW. If you haven't seen it, it appears on Guess That Shape and Color, assuming what I've read on MC is correct ... --MuppetVJ 08:15, 27 December 2006 (UTC) ::No one's said anything, so I'll just go ahead and add it. --MuppetVJ 18:07, 28 December 2006 (UTC) "Muppet Mentions & Spoofs" I have just added a bunch of "Muppet Mentions & Spoofs" to this page (bring the list from 3 up to 17). Most are verbal mentions and jokes - but a few are visually based. Right now we only have one image (the tied-up Henson in the "Saturday TV Funhouse" sketch). It would be nice to get screen-grabs from the following visual spoofs: * Tracy Morgan dressed as "Chicken Dance Elmo" -- from December 14, 2002 (Host: Al Gore) * Justin Timberlake and "Kermit" singing "Rainbow Connection -- from October 11, 2003 (Host: Justin Timberlake) * "Pilates Monster" -- from April 9, 2005 (Host: Cameron Diaz) Can anyone can help out with getting some of these pictures? -- Brad D. (talk) 07:04, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :Thank you Scott, for adding the Rainbow Connection pic. -- Brad D. (talk) 19:04, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::I just moved the items to Images Wanted, which is a better place for them, since who knows how long it would take to get this images. Mind if I remove the talk box? If absolutely necessary, a link to the Images Wanted section could always be added at the bottom. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:07, 3 December 2006 (UTC)